


time to move

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is tired of living with his sibling, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus wants a roomate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Alec isdone. Having spent one too many days accidentally walking into something he shouldn’t have and needing brain bleach to get rid of, he has decided, he hasgotto move.





	time to move

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Magnus is looking for a roommate to pay the rent 'cause his last roommate is gone. Enter Alec, who is back to NY and looking for a place to live. Alec is out and proud and Magnus is still his magnificent self. Bluntness and sassyness ensue ;)  
> from the lovely [iactlikegarfieldonamonday](https://www.iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com), I made a few tweaks I hope thats okay, and I hope you like it! <3
> 
> come talk to me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Ever since Ragnor moved to live with Raphael the apartment has felt, _empty_ , sure Magnus enjoyed living in the loft alone and money had never been an issue. It was the _company_ he liked, he missed it.

 

About two weeks after the move and a very long conversation with Catarina, Magnus has made his decision. He’s going to look for a roommate. Of course he doesn’t want just _anyone_ invading his space, so with some help of Ragnor and his beau the news is spread to people he knows he can rely on to not send any creeps his way.

- 

Alec is _done._ Having spent one too many days accidentally walking in on something he shouldn’t have and needing brain bleach to get rid of, he has decided, he has _got_ to move.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t love his brother, not at all. It is the simple fact that since Izzy moved in with her girlfriend and Simon started to spend more and more time at Jace and Alec’s apartment, things have been going… down hill… for Alec.

 

Feeling like he’s going to literally throw up if he walks in on the two lovebirds in the middle of- no not thinking about it nu uh- one more time, Alec starts looking for apartments. Granted, it’s not easy, given that it’s Brooklyn of all places. It gets to the point where he is honestly considering moving to a different city just to get his much needed space when the message reaches him.

 

Simon mentions it in passing, when he sees Alec is looking online for places. “My friend says his friend is looking for a roommate. Just a couple of blocks from here actually.” Just as he is about to leave Alec grabs his arm to hold him back, slightly surprised at his own quick reflexes.

 

“What?” at this point Alec is struggling to keep his cool, it’s been _weeks_ and he’s just _now_ hearing about it? Not fair.

 

“Dude yeah, I heard it last week from Raphael. Apparently his friend Magnus wants a new roommate after the last one left, he’s holding interviews this week I think.” Simon looks wide eyed at him, glancing down at the grip Alec still has on his arm, belatedly realizing he’s still holding the other man Alec lets go and moves back, trying and failing to look casual.

 

“Uhm, you think you could get me one?” the wide smile meeting his question really doesn’t make Alec feel any better about asking his brother’s boyfriend to begin with. No doubt he’s bound to hear about this to no end, but desperate times as they say.

 

-

 

The day of the interview Alec feels surprisingly calm, usually he would’ve stressed out about it and worried that he’d somehow fuck up and lose his spot, but this time he knows that worst-case scenario he isn’t going to be homeless, this isn’t a huge risk. It would just mean he will have to suffer his brother and Simon’s company a little longer.

 

Showing up to the apartment, Alec is delighted to find it’s a beautiful building. Everything Simon had said was “it’s a nice place” before rattling off the address, so it’s safe to say Alec didn’t have much to go on. Going to the right floor he gently knocks on the door, hearing quick footsteps on the other side before the door is opened and Alec is rendered speechless.

 

The man-Magnus is _gorgeous_ , again, a warning Alec could’ve used. Before he can get embarrassed of his own lack of ability to form words however, Magnus smiles big and opens the door wider to let him in. He is lost trailing after the slightly shorter man who abruptly stops in the living room, almost making Alec fall against his back, great start Alec just great.

 

Turning with an air of grace Magnus smiles at Alec again, causing a lopsided smile in return that Alec really can’t help. Busy taking in the presence of the other man, everything from his sinfully tight pants to his styled hair Alec almost misses the hand in front of him, a _handshake_ of course.

 

Working his best to not blush Alec sees the attempt has failed as Magnus simply smirks when their hands touch for a firm shake. “I’m Magnus” he grins wider and Alec’s heart skips a beat, how will he ever survive this.

 

“I’m so gay,” Alec’s eyes widen at his own outburst “Alec! I meant I’m Alec,” he finally settles on, cheeks heating up so much he’s sure he could pass for a tomato. Finally daring to look up he sees Magnus smile fondly, there’s something else in his warm brown eyes but it’s gone before Alec has time to register what it could be.

 

“Nice to meet you Alec, I am a very s _ingle_ freewheeling bisexual,” he winks and Alec swallows hard. Now is really not the time to get a hard on, he berates himself mentally, willing all the dirty thoughts away as Magnus starts showing him the beautiful apartment. Of course it’s nowhere near as beautiful as the man himself but Alec really does like it. It’s the perfect mix of comfortable and stylish, making things Alec never thought would fit together, fit.

 

When they finish the tour -which took 2 hours but probably should’ve taken 10 minutes -, filled with small talk in between Magnus’ descriptions of the place, Alec is convinced that they’ll be a good fit together. As roommates, he reminds himself belatedly after catching himself staring at Magnus’ ass a second too long, this might be harder than he first thought.

 

Leading Alec to the door Magnus smiles warmly again, looking Alec up and down languidly which causes something warm stir in his gut. “I like you,” Magnus says bluntly and Alec blinks.

 

“Yeah?” he asks, unable to help his smile and is rewarded by a nod. “Welcome to the apartment Alec! When do you want to move in?” oh right, _that’s_ why he was here to begin with. Forcing his growing blush down he pretends to consider his very empty schedule since it’s his vacation week next week.

 

“Next week?” he says hopefully biting his lip, missing Magnus tracking the movement in all his nerves. “It’s a date! See you next week _Alexander._ ” Magnus smirks and Alec is halfway down the stairs before the words register in his brain. Not only had Magnus used ‘date’ he’d also called him _‘Alexander’_ something Alec never thought he’d enjoy hearing in his life because of his mother’s usage of it. Now though, he ignores a shiver making its way down his spine as he forces himself not to get lost in thoughts about Magnus and how he’ll survive living with the stunning man. Alec is in _trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
